


Corvine [PODFIC]

by codeswitch



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Implied/Referenced Character Death, POV Female Character, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 07:24:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12316464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/codeswitch/pseuds/codeswitch
Summary: Sloane meets the Raven Queen. The Raven Queen makes an offer.





	Corvine [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Corvine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10538877) by [cassowarykisses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassowarykisses/pseuds/cassowarykisses). 



[Listen on Soundcloud here.](https://soundcloud.com/code_switch/corvine) (6:01)  


Thanks so much to cassowarykisses for giving me permission to record my first Adventure Zone podfic! 

If you liked this podfic, kudos and comments are like flowers and chocolate! 


End file.
